Hip orthoses may be used for preventing hip dislocation, and provide early mobilization after hip surgery while minimizing post-surgical complications. Certain surgical operations include hip joint replacements or complete or partial revision surgery, and hip arthroscopy. These orthoses can be used to reduce the length of hospitalization and rehabilitation, and the total period for convalescence. Hip orthoses may also be used to treat persistent hip pain and non-operable hip deformities.
Prophylaxis or hip dislocation is a problem that occurs when the femoral head is displaced in the acetabulum or the hip socket. Typically, after hip surgery, a hip orthosis is needed for immobilization and support to aid in rehabilitation by preventing such a dislocation again.
The head of the femur meets the pelvis as the acetabulum and forms the hip joint. The head of the femur (“femoral head”) and the acetabulum form as a ball-and-socket joint that allows for flexion, extension, abduction, adduction and circumduction. The hip is arranged for weight bearing, and there are connective ligaments for supporting the hip joint.
Known hip orthoses used to prevent hip dislocation typically may have an adjustable hinge which only allows for rotation of the upper leg about the hip joint in forward and backward directions. These hip orthoses have the drawback of failing to provide a dynamic abducting force on the leg throughout an entire range of motion. In other words, the abducting force may be provided while standing, but is not applied when sitting. Because the conventional orthoses hold the leg in abduction rigidly, this may lead to abnormal gait patterns and compliance issues.